She Is Your Average High School Assassin
by Psychlone
Summary: Kagome Leads a dual life, but she is asigned her first job ever she could not complete, the annoying, unpopular, bookworm known as InuYasha. Rated for small scale sexual nature, blood, and violence.


She Is Your Average High School Assassin.

Ch. 1; Enter the half-demon.

Inu-Yasha yawned in the back corner of the cafeteria. (For those who have not read my other story, most of my stories will be entertained in an American school because I am lazy and trying to use the best of both countries. Thank you.) His ears perked up as he heard the girls two tables over giggle. They were probably making fun of him, like most of the time and people. The only person who cared about his welfare was his best friend and the school's biggest player, Miroku.

_When I get my hands on Kagome, Sango, and Kagura…!_ He thought to himself as he heard them giggle again and look at him. Miroku sat down next to him, looking at his infamous black book.

"I might be able to hook you up with Koharu." He said looking at the number and e-mail on the page.

"Don't even bother. You remember what happened last time I got together with one of your ex-girlfriends?" he asked and Miroku smiled.

He remembered all right. She had smacked him so hard across the face; he was red for a week straight. Inu-Yasha just took out his book and read until the bell rang.

"Remember when he walked into class the next day with a red slap mark on his face?" Kagome said and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"How about how he has to have Miroku hook him up with his pathetic ex-girlfriends?" Sango pointed out.

Kagura wasn't really listening at all; she was engrossed at the boy holding her. Kouga was another of Inu-Yasha's short list of friends and he was his first friend ever. He clenched his teeth at the remarks flying about his friend.

"Can't you leave the poor guy alone for ten minutes?" Kagura asked for him.

"No." they both answered.

"The way you talk about him Kagome, it's almost like you have a crush on him. And you, Sango, might just have a crush on Miroku." He smiled and so did Kagura. She didn't mind Inu-Yasha at all, she actually thought he was a pretty cool guy, but her friends seemed to hate him.

The bell rang just then and they walked off to their first period class, algebra.

Inu-Yasha just sat there next to Goshinki, Kouga, and Kanna. Kouga was cool, and Kanna he didn't mind, but Goshinki was huge and he kept taking things of his and tossing them to Juromerrue or Kaguromerrue and played catch with it. Inu-Yasha was strong, but he was a half-demon and the teacher didn't care about him. If Inu-Yasha retaliated he would be sent to the principal's office for starting a fight that the three losers started. As long as they didn't touch his books, he was fine.

Goshinki took the book out of Inu-Yasha's hands and inspected it. Inu-Yasha lunged at the beast and was caught in his huge hands and pinned to the wall.

A flash come from three areas as Goshinki was flung to the other wall. The teacher didn't care, just another normal day.

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see Kouga, Miroku, and Sess (Sesshomarrue's shorter name.) standing over him. Sess was his older brother and was very willing to help his poor half brother. (SHUT UP! My story, my rules!) Kouga and Miroku were just his best friends.

Goshinki lifted his ugly head and looked at the three who flung him. He saw Sess and dismissed any thoughts about revenge. He spat in the book and tossed it at Inu-Yasha's feet. His eyes glowed red and he lunged at him, cutting his arm.

"Stop!" Sess shouted and grabbed his arms to restrain him from fighting. Kouga grabbed his feet and Miroku had the job of gripping his hands so he didn't claw anyone, as they had to wrestle about to calm Inu-Yasha down.

"Let him go. I can take him!" Goshinki said holding his arm.

"Go to the nurse." The teacher said holding a pass.

Inu-Yasha was now tied to his chair, thrashing about. He calmed down soon enough.

"Listen, calm down now! I know books are your only escape from the world, but it is not worth killing someone!" Kouga told him. Inu-Yasha started thrashing again as Goshinki came back in.

Kagome sighed and walked towards Inu-Yasha. She scratched behind his ears, which seemed to calm him a little bit. She leaned foreword and kissed him, just a small chaste kiss on the cheek. He was now drowsy and starting to drifted sleep.

Kagome walked back to her seat blushing. "He was annoying, and my lipstick has sleeping herb in it." She explained as they gawked at her.

_He is kind of cute though, sleeping._ She thought to herself and tilted her head to the side for a different angle.

The day went by and Inu-Yasha didn't wake up. The three friends were hanging out outside the school as Inu-Yasha stirred and scratched his head as he woke up.

"What happened to me?" he asked holding his head. "I feel like I have a hangover and a bad one at that." His friends and brother explained everything to him.

Kagome looked at the mirror in the girls' bathroom next to Sango and Kagura. The mirrors took the reflection of a man with thick and long black hair and violent violet eyes. "You have new targets. Sango, you are to kill Miroku, the perverted 'monk'." Sango winced. "Kagome you are to eliminate Inu-Yasha, the half demon hybrid." She nearly cried. "Kagura, Kouga needs to die, he can't live when his friends don't, can he?" The reflection died and the three girls cried out. It was easy to kill someone they didn't actually know, than to kill someone they knew. Even if Kagome 'hated' Inu-Yasha, she didn't want to kill him.

Kagura loved Kouga and couldn't bare losing him, let alone killing him herself. Sango now admitted to liking the pervert a little bit to herself. Kagome had kissed Inu-Yasha and it felt right to her, she could not bring herself to do it. They remembered what Naroku had against them to make them work.

Kagome got up trying to do her job, Sango also followed. Kagura curled up on the floor and sobbed. Kagome decided she would kill him for her, so she didn't have to do it at all.

Kagome walked up to Inu-Yasha and looked at him directly. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and got up to follow the girl.

"I wanted to ask you, but you where passed out."

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked getting annoyed.

She began to twitch her fingers together. _I am not supposed to be nervous at all! _She thought to herself. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Inu-Yasha looked even more annoyed. "What bet did you lose?"

"I didn't lose a bet, you jerk! I am seriously asking you out."

"No, I am not falling for it. What bet did you lose or dare you were told to do?"

"You are so dense! I seriously am asking you out!"

"No. You. Are. Not!"

"Please then, humor me?" Kagome asked water forming in her eyes. "I can make it worth your while."

"How?" Inu-Yasha was getting intrigued.

"I can make you more popular and attractive to woman."

"I will take the offer, but if it doesn't work out I will use you and Sango for martial arts practice!" Inu-Yasha wasn't kidding and Kagome knew it.

She gulped, but it was half-hearted. She was actually happy that Inu-Yasha was about to go out with her. "I will see you tonight at seven?"

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha felt glad she had asked him out, and he mentally killed himself for entertaining his original thoughts on how she would make it worth his while.

Sango had gotten her job of asking Miroku done and was walking, slightly happy, to the girls' bathroom to help Kagura who was still crying on the floor.

"I am sorry, but you know how it works. He will have him dealt with, whether you do it or someone else. He at least he knows you love him." Kagome was already there. "I will try to see if I can do it for you, but I can't guaranty anything."

"I know, but I will kill Naroku for him." Kagura said.

Inu-Yasha went to the house where Kagome lived and knocked on the door. Kagome answered surprised that Inu-Yasha actually came. "Let's go then."

She was wearing some casual clothes. She had a black tank top and low-rise blue jeans on. Inu-Yasha was about ready to drop. When they got to Inu-Yasha's car, it was her turn to be that way. He had a blue viper that she saw was driven a lot, yet it didn't have a single scratch.

"Is this your father's car?"

"No, this is my car. I got it when I was sixteen." He opened up her door and let her in. He then jumped into the car himself and drove off. "Where are we heading?"


End file.
